Cash Money Millionaires (Song)
Cash Money Millionaries is the 10th song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. Lyrics wayne Keep pimpin keep pimpin keep pimpin keep pimpin 1 I got a bitch in the back I got a hoe in the front One cookin the crack one rollin the blunt I'm getin pussy and ass from my beautiful broad If you lookin for that holla at ya boy I'm a ma ma mack mack A pi pi pimp I spi spi spi spit out shrimp I pull out clean I get out limp I walk like li li li limp I talk like bitch get get chi chi chi The best player on my team when I ball women cheer And they love the way I come out with the gear This jacket theese shoes don't come out this year So if you love your girl don't let her come out this year Cuz if you leave her out there then she comin out here And that ain't fair and I don't care I'm a motherfuckin cash money millionaire 2x Who you think you fuckin wit Who you think you fuckin wit Who you think you fuckin wit Who you think you fuckin wit I'm a motherfuckin cash money millionaire 2 I got 25 dollars on my dresser and if I give it to my hoe She gone bring back more not a minuite go she ain't getin that loot And if you ain't got no money she ain't getin at you I like em sexy high yella if you fit thats you Ooh boo you can come and get in that coop Take a hit of that fruit get hi wit wayne Fly wit birdman jr. wave hi to planes Say bye to lames don't but they game If he don't score in the first half bench his ass If you play wit my money I'ma lynch ya ass Like john lynch and shit don't tempt me bitch Wipe me down cuz I'm filthy rich If getin money a crime then I'm guilty bitch And that ain't fair but I don't care I'm a mothafuckin cash money millionaire 2x Who you think you fuckin wit Who you think you fuckin wit Who you think you fuckin wit Who you think you fuckin wit I'm a motherfuckin cash money millionaire 3 Sitin low in the car sit hi in the truck Sit in the front of the plane way in the back of the bus I got ladies for days I got women for months Leave ya girl at home I made 21 I got that thang on chrome blades 21 I got them thang inside make me empty one Pull it over to the side by a preety one Like whats good mama come make the clouds jump over us come fly wit me My diamonds bling my weed is rap Call me wheezy the king call me wheezy the crack If pimpin is dead then I'm bringin it back Matter of fact it never died so I take that back If your shoes too small shawty take that back Cuz you gone walk all day till you make that back And that ain't fair but I don't care I'm a motherfuckin cash money millionaire 2x Who you think you fuckin wit Who you think you fuckin wit Who you think you fuckin wit Who you think you fuckin wit I'm a motherfuckin cash money millionaire Whats really good mommy its ya boy w-h-e-e-z-y f baby so hi in the sky I'm so fly watch out for The power lines ya know get wit me one pimp daddy